


some learn silence

by queenundisputed



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe, Episode Tag, F/M, Gen, implied Peter/Wendy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 01:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenundisputed/pseuds/queenundisputed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are Peter Pan, and some boys think you are their father. Some boys think you are their mother, brother, sister, savior, god.</p>
            </blockquote>





	some learn silence

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what I'm doing. I wrote this quickly because the Peter Pan twist was so unsatisfying, and I was on Tumblr reading about how other people thought it was unsatisfying; so then this appeared, and I'm sorry I'm not sorry. Peter Pan for #1 manipulator and not your creepy, dead beat dad (unless he wants to be).

You are Peter Pan, and some boys think you are their father. Some boys think you are their mother, brother, sister, savior, god. 

Lightning quick, you place a kiss on a crying boy's forehead, and you whisper, "Don't worry. You're here with me now."

But his tears don't stop, and you don't know how to make them stop. You have never cried before; can't be sure how crying even begins much less how to stem the flow of salty water down rosy red cheeks. 

You remember a boy, once, who cried as a shadow pulled him away from his father on the very shores of Neverland. You were his father. It's a beautiful story, really, how easy it is to manipulate events to your favor. It should be harder, you think, to bend everyone to your will. 

As hard as it seems to be to stop one, two, three, a whole legion of boys and their crying. If they must shed tears, then you will make it a symphony. So music fills the nights in Neverland.

And that music chases the memory of that one boy, oh so long ago, from your mind. He will be older now, anyway, and utterly rotten inside because of that gnawing pit of abandonment that has curdled inside his stomach. You've made sure of that. 

One day, when you decide the time is right, that boy—all grown up now—will return to Neverland with his son and _his_ son because this is your plan. 

You merely have to believe for it to be true in Neverland, and you had once believed you were a grown up. That you could walk, talk, and live like an adult with a wife and a child. But it was all make believe, and the wife never existed and the child was a clever trick of the light and a little pixie dust. 

It was one of your greatest tricks, this fallacy. You tell Wendy so, one day, and when she asks what happened to the boy, you look at her for a very long time before walking away in silence. Answers come all in good time, and your little pixie dust child will meet Wendy one day. After all, your greatest trick deserves to meet your greatest conquest. 

The sound of tears still sings in the back of your mind, and even at the highest point in Neverland, you cannot escape it. No matter how hard you believe, they never forget. Some learn silence easier than others, but most...their tears only stop when you play games, do tricks, and push them into merriment. It was never meant to be this difficult. 

That will all change in century or so, if time continues to move in a straight line. No twists or turns in this story. Not if you hold the pen and parchment. And perhaps once all is said and done, you will have the power to stop all the crying, and they will love you as they should with all their very full hearts and with each ounce of their roaring souls.


End file.
